Surveillance involves the observation or monitoring of behavior, activities, environments, or the like, to detect dangerous situations, unlawful behavior, prohibited activity, or the like. Surveillance is often performed or aided by cameras, such as video cameras, which may be used to observe an area. Such cameras are often connected to a network and/or recording device, and may provide images that can be watched by observers such as law enforcement or security officers.